bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DemonisAOH
Dude.... I was sleeping, I accidentaly left chat open..... ''Lord of Pyrus'' [[User talk:Lordofpyrus|''Talk / ]] [[User blog:Lordofpyrus| ''Blog]] 15:09, August 30, 2011 (UTC) RE Ok, thanxx ''Lord of Pyrus'' [[User talk:Lordofpyrus|''Talk / ]] [[User blog:Lordofpyrus| ''Blog]] 15:18, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Drago asked if I wanted to be kickbanned and I said Whee it's a scooter! and he k/b'd me!!! thats awesome ok could i get a black one with white writing...and my status is Devious and the task is being an apprentice to the younger bro of the Golden Witch and the pic is a Clear Helix Dragonoid From so simple a beginning, endless forms, most beautiful and most wonderful have been and are, being evolved -Charles Darwin 03:06, August 31, 2011 (UTC) I'd appreaciate it if I could have a purple bar with light blue writing, My task would be "Nagging" and my status would be "Evil". If you could I'd love a picture of Monarus, Thank you your's truly This fire grows high (talk) 03:18, August 31, 2011 (UTC) I love my little bar thank you very much, It looks wonderful [[User:Lady Dragon Lover|This fire grows high (talk) 03:07, September 1, 2011 (UTC)]] HOLY COW! HOLY COW AIRZEL!!!! That template looks amazing! Do you mind if I use the code? Hello. My name is Ghgt99. You vandalized my wiki. 17:48, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a lot! =D But why did it change my font?? BTW, like the new sig? Hello. My name is Ghgt99. You vandalized my wiki. 17:50, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Oh, ok. But what do you think of the new sig??? Hello. My name is Ghgt99. You vandalized my wiki. 20:29, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. =D I think I liked your old sig better though. Hello. My name is Ghgt99. You vandalized my wiki. 20:37, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Your old sig was "There's something in you I despise. Wanna play? Then the new one was a box with that Battler guy. I like the old one better. But now you have Tenscythe. Cool! BTW, Jacob is being a d*ck. Hello. My name is Ghgt99. You vandalized my wiki. 20:42, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Hello A.O.H i got a good idea. I think you should add the number of users to the homepage. You know and no offense, the homepage looks a little disorganized. Please make it look better. You know all the featured stuff at the right and the info in the left and have the Recent Activity and new pages. It would look nice. :D Please look at source. Spectra999|Leave a message see me blogs or 01:05, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Profile thing I have a new website 4 u........ go on Bakupedia Wiki and i will make u a crat- The Shark Boy That is it THIS WIKI IS NOT YOURS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bakugan Wiki is everyone's and it is a fan site for Bakugan not bullying me! OK? and i want u to know you have almost pushed me 2 leaving this site 4 good so cant we just figure this out mate?- The Shark Boy. does this settle our fightin? Just a little something I don't mean to disturb a busy Administrator but I would just like to point out something since you said in my talk page that should something go wrong, I should go and consult you. Some of the people here seriously need to learn some manners. They should realize what they are saying, if it hurts the feelings of others or they could simply just ignore the person so as not to leave a rude remark. Just because they are older members (ie: registered earlier in the site), it doesn't give them the "LEET" priviledge to trample on newer members that are most definitely not acting like they were born yesterday. I am not going to pinpoint names since that would be against the site policies (ie: flaming or backseat moderating) but such people make it hard for me (or anyone new to the Wikia) to appreciate the Bakugan community and all its glory. FACT: Bakugan is the only anime where you can see EMO KID Cloud smile like a Troll'zama. 12:51, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Keith Strife AoH why did you send me a message that is for new people I am not new I have been on this wikia for 1 year now. iTHis is the legendary airzel-of-darkus speaking you make me an admin or ill take your wiki down on page by one You know a jack@$$ when you see/hear read one. Friendship ain't Magic... It's Science! 15:36, September 4, 2011 (UTC) MY COMPUTER WAS GLITCHING UP!!! I DIDN'T DO THAT ON PURPOSE!!! |} 21:47, September 4, 2011 (UTC) YAY! Your userpage is driving me crazy. BUT YAY! MY PIC IS INCLUDED! re:Moria Alina Sure, feel free to use them. They were created FOR other people to use, actually. --Queenie Hey Airzel, i wanted to tell u that i start school tomorrow and i won't be on so much. probably not until atleast 4 o'clock each day. :( but i guess i can get on on saturdays. and sunday afternoon... well yeah (cookie for u) could i have a cookie for the road????? well bye. :( Frosting128 (talk) 12:14, September 5, 2011 (UTC) How do you set up subpages? MATURE! This is scary, this is deadly150px 14:20, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Umineko for the PS3 http://forums.animesuki.com/showthread.php?t=106629 Battler, Beatrice, and Erika. http://29.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lqufziByk31qm5chko1_500.jpg http://30.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lqufziByk31qm5chko2_500.jpg This. Is. Amazing. And it's coming out December 15th, apparently. --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 21:28, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Please don't shut down my blog spots I just wrote what i think of this subject, so please don't sut down my blog spots. Whit alldue respect 03:10, September 7, 2011 (UTC)Matheus Paivathepyrusbrawler You might like this... http://i2.glitter-graphics.org/pub/1684/1684942a2n1ya4huz.gif <- You might like this link. I'm the legend, Mr.Amazing, One of the Awesome people, The one and only, THEWOLF1 0,.,0 03:03, September 8, 2011 (UTC) I can be here although do not speak English?, while do not edit with writing no problem it? Masterpiece of Design lll My Vortex Dragonoid Rules (talk) 03:01, September 8, 2011 (UTC) More Battler Pics Hooray for Golden Swords! IT'S THE ENDLESS 9 P.S. I had an idea. We should have Furniture instead of Pieces, because Furniture get POWAHS. --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 20:08, September 8, 2011 (UTC) >:/ Why was I banned , I just finished a message to AB , why , honestly , did you kickban me , I was the one being harrassed , Why does all the blame always fall on me !? It makes me SICK!!! By the Power of Earth and Light we shall win ! 20:58, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Episode 27 AOH! episode 27 just showed on Cartoon network! everyone has a new suit, marucho has i think its supossed to be radizen, the intro title screen is new. theres a champ tournament now. shun has jaakor. Mira is there aswell. Gunz has Haos reptak. he looks like sid. im serious. -Skawo1 Her you are KING AOH this is where you sign up : http://bakuganbattlesforever.wikia.com/wiki/Sign_ups_for_Tourney_1 Look...